la mejor navidad Severus
by Kalid Red
Summary: Cuarto año de Hogwarts Severus Snape su mejor navidad, sin familia, con lily   pero n o cuenta con la intervención de los Merodeadores que planean arruinarle una velada romántica en navidad   mucha  risa diversión y amor con un trágico final


La mejor navidad Severus

-Será la mejor navidad, te lo aseguro, juntos en el castillo, sin deberes

- sin familia. Dijo exultante Snape

Rara ves se entusiasmaba por la navidad, pero tener un pretexto para alejarse de Tobías (su padre) era como un milagro, su milagro de navidad.

Vaya incluso bromas, ese era todo un precedente pensó Severus

Faltaban unas semanas para navidad, y la profesora McGonagall pasaba entre las mesas de las casas anotando a aquellas personas que se quedarían para pasar navidad en el castillo.

Los chicos de cursos de cuarto hacia arriba se quedarían todos pues se organizaría un baile de navidad para celebrar el torneo de los tres magos,

Cuando la profesora paso la lista no dudo mas y firmo, a su lado Lily no pensó dos veces y firmo

Salieron del comedor y se encaminaron a Pociones, Snape amaba esas dos horas que compartía con ella donde se sentaban juntos y platicaban, mientras trabajaba,

Un chico de Durmstrang se interpuso en su camino e invito a Lily al baile, el chico con complexión de oso parecía dispuesto a golpearla si decía que no , pero ella tartamudeando rechazo la invitación, el chico miro con desprecio a Severus como si fuese su culpa que Lily dijera que no.

Algo en esa invitación molesto a Severus, fue como si le enojara que alguien mas se diese cuanta de lo bella y graciosa que era, como si alguien descubriera un tesoro que ya había sido descubierto.

-¿estas bien Sev? Bizqueas. Dijo Lily preocupada

Se acaba de percatar que llevaba viendo a Lily dos minutos sin pestañear

-si todo bien Lily. Contesto mientras sacaba los ingredientes de pociones y los ponía sobre su mesa

Unas mesas al frente los "merodeadores" recién llegaban, tres de ellos reían sin control

-¡Es la primera para el Sr. Lunaticoo! Grito Sirius

- no se si cuente como una invitación al baile. farfullo el aludido

- tranquilo Sirius, cuantas chicas van que te invitan al baile pregunto James

-quince. Dijo con altanería

-vamos amigo, no cuenta como invitación al baile cuando Filch amenazo con colgarte de las cadenas si intentabas una broma ese día - contesto James

-bueno catorce entonces. Dijo mientras Remus y Colagusano estallaban en risa

En ese momento se dieron cuenta quienes estaban en la mesa de atrás

- y a ti Quejicus cuantas chicas te han rechazado.

El interpelado decidió no contestar, por lo que comenzaron a reírse y hacer bromas

-seguro se lo ha pedido a Malfoy y le ha dado calabazas.

-¡No lo ha rechazado nadie!. Dijo la chica con ojos color esmeralda a su lado

- me ha pedido a mi ir al baile con el y he aceptado. Dijo con convicción

Los merodeadores dejaron de reírse y voltearon a ver de un lado al otro, primero a James y después a Severus , la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo ambos se miraban con intenso odio. En un movimiento idéntico ambos sacaron la varita de su tunica …

En ese momento entro el profesor Slughorn pidiendo atención para comenzar a preparar la solución chispeante que tenia preparada para la clase

- no tenias por que mentir. Susurro Severus

- tenia que hacer algo Sev.

-¿acaso no quieres ir al baile conmigo? Dijo con voz algo dolida Lily

¿Querer? Prácticamente desde que se entero de que iba a haber un baile, había imaginado millones de escenarios para pedir que fuera con el al baile , cada uno mas irreal que el otro, pero era cobarde para decírselo, secretamente casi agradecía a Potter por haber echo esa estúpida Broma

-no es eso Lily pero si tu querías ir con otro…

Al decir eso cada palabra le cortaba la garganta

- eres mi amigo, ningún chico es tan interesante como para ir con el.

Al acabar la clase se sentía como si flotara entre nubes , el Severus Snape iría con Lily Evans al baile de navidad, tanta era su felicidad que incluso le sonrío a una pequeña niña de primero que se asusto

Lo había llamado interesante , lo había llamado interesante .

Mientras caminaba su sexto sentido se agudizo esto quería decir que los merodeadores andaban cerca

- tranquilo James no es la única chica. Decía Sirius en tono tranquilizador

- por que no sales con alguna de las chicas que te han invitado. Continuo

- yo pensé en decirle al finalizar la comida. Murmuraba James

- Sirius tiene razón James, no es como si se fuera a casar Lily con Snape solo por ir al baile con el . Dijo tranquilamente Remus a su lado el pequeño Peter movía la cabeza con gesto afirmativo. Percatándose tardadamente que esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido a el y viendo como el pánico ascendía a sus ojos

- quizá si Quejicus esta en la enfermería no pueda asistir al baile. Dijo Colagusano en voz baja

- ¡Caray! Si no es mala idea la que propone Colagusano James, de verdad que hay veces en las que me sorprendes - dijo Sirius viendo a Peter

- piensa si de la nada le salen unos horribles furúnculos verdes debido a una poción que cayo accidentalmente en su jugo de calabaza … antes del baile y deja a Lily plantada… completo Sirius

-nadie dejaría plantada a Lily. Exclamo James

- no claro que no, justo cuando ella rompa en llanto tu te acercas como el eterno caballero y la llevas al baile. Apunto Sirius

Si no es mala idea..

Sin percatarse ninguno de los cuatro, aquel a quien planeaban embrujar huyo discretamente a través de un tapiz.

-Hola Sev. Dijo una voz melodiosa durante la comida -¿quieres jugo de calabaza?-

-no gracias Lily creo que tomare agua

Muchos rumores había oído desde que se extendió la noticia de que saldría con Severus, muchos nada agradables, parte los Slytherins y los merodeadores , mientras que sus amigas no lo entendían , solo su amiga Alice la comprendía el dia de navidad se levanto ilusionada por lo que prometía ser un día realmente especial, a unos metros bajo el lago en los dormitorios de Slytherin un chico con cabello grasiento se levanto ilusionado, a los pies de su cama unas cuantas cajas de regalo se hallaban, al darse cuenta ajo apresurado de su cama pensando en el único regalo que en verdad le importaba, reviso las cajas buscándolo .

Una carta de su madre junto con un paquete de ranas de chocolate, una botella de shampoo que tenia en mente quien se la había enviado, y demás chucherías, pero no estaba , reviso una y otra vez el paquete de Lily no estaba , quizá lo había olvidado, sin embargo no le dio importancia la vería iría al baile con ella solo eso importaba.

Sin darse cuenta tiro la botella , se inclino a recogerla y de ella cayo un liquido que mojo sus manos , estas comenzaron a inflarse a una velocidad alarmante

Esos cabrones - por su mente vagaron millones de ofensas para decirles , tendría que moverse rápido si quería llegar a la enfermería antes de que el peso de sus manos le impidiera caminar.

Al llegar a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey le costo detener el crecimiento de sus manos, y le dijo que tardaría unas horas en ajar la inflamación y que quizá no podría ir al baile

El pánico se apodero de su mente

En su mente vio como el plan de James se cumplía y eso lo aterro

Al cuarto para las diez sus manos casi habían recuperado sus tamaño habitual, corrió para encontrarse con ella fuera de la sala común

Ahí estaba ella sentada en las escaleras afuera de el retrato de la señora gorda, usaba un vestido blanco y el cabello lo llevaba en un hermoso moño atado atrás en la nuca , casi deja de correr , un hermoso ángel , su hermoso ángel

A unos metros vio a un chico con tunica de gala salir del retrato de la sra gorda

¡Expulso! pensó con todas sus fuerzas mientras apuntaba al chico con la varita, el hechizo fue tan potente que el chico volvió a entrar por el retrato

Al escuchar el sonido la muchacha alzo los ojos

-Sev. dijo Lily sorprendida

- no te vi. en todo el día , temía que ..

- no te preocupes me hicieron una mala broma dijo

-¿Quién? Dijo entornando los ojos

-quien crees. dijo el

-esos malditos.

- hoy no importa. Dijo el zanjando la cuestión

-¿aun quieres ir al baile?

Fue en ese momento que bajo la vista a lo que llevaba puesto , aun tenia puesta su pijama pues todo el día había estado en la enfermería , tenia el cabello revuelto, se sintió enrojecer , un ángel delante de el y el vestido como un mendigo

Aquel ángel lo tomo de la mano y sin decir mas lo condujo lejos de ahí, caminaron y cuando el se dio cuenta estaban en los jardines, lejos del gran comedor y la fiesta , pero suficientemente cerca para oír la música

Ella puso su mano en su cadera y el enrojeció violentamente por suerte era de noche y ella no pudo ver el cambio de expresión , ella lo guiaba, dando vueltas en la penumbra y la música suave fue el mejor momento de su vida

-Te quería dar esto durante el desayuno. Dijo en un murmullo

Ella saco una pequeña caja roja y se la entrego el muchacho la abrió , un pedazo de muérdago dentro de la caja

Lily lo tomo entre sus manos y nada en lo que había pasado del día lo pudo haber preparado para ese momento

Ella sostuvo el pedazo de muérdago arriba de su cabeza y muy suavemente te inclino para besarlo

Sus labios rozaron los de el y el la tomo entre sus brazos para atraerá mas hacia el

Perdió el tiempo, no supo si fue una eternidad o un minuto los que sus labios se juntaron pero para el fue su vida

Feliz navidad Sev dijo en voz baja mientras separaba sus labios para decirlo

Feliz navidad Lily dijo el mientras la acercaba para besarla de nuevo.

Su vida se apagaba, el veneno corría por sus venas y recordó, las malas decisiones que tomo en su vida y recordó esa maldita palabra que había dicho , a punto de sumergirse en la tiniebla de lo desconocido, sintió en el bolsillo de su tunica, el peso de una pequeña caja y sonrío, quizá ya lo había perdona y quizá ahora la vería una vez mas


End file.
